Traditional plug and abandonment operations require that the entire production tubing and associated cabling is pulled from the wellbore prior to installation of a cement plug. However, the removal of the tubing is a costly and time-consuming exercise as it requires a drill rig on site. There also associated safety risks.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide an alternative method of sealing a well which helps to address the afore-mentioned problems.